Por lo que luchamos
by shion230
Summary: Naruto piensa que nunca podrá ser feliz. Sasuke no cree en el amor. ¿Podrá el destino juntarlos o separarlos para siempre? Una historia que esconde un gran secreto y el nacimiento de un amor impensable que luchará contra los perjuicios de la sociedad. -Corregido-
1. Encuentro

Hola, este es mi tercer Sasunaru, espero que les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Parejas: Sasunaru-Narusasu

-Un poquito de GaaNaru (muy poco)

-GaaSai

-Shino-Kiba

-Kakairu

-ItaDei

Bueno, espero que de todo corazón les guste la trama, ya tengo todo pensado así que espero que disfruten de esta historia de misterio, accion y sobre todo YAOI.

* * *

**I. Encuentro**

"Hay personas que encuentran la felicidad y viven con ella para siempre, pero también hay personas como yo que no tienen derecho a conseguirla…"

— ¡Suelta el arma!—ordenó el oficial.

— ¡Ni es sueños poli!—contestó el delincuente con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Tú te lo buscaste!

Los disparos se oyeron por toda la cuadra resonando agudamente y provocando un miedo aplastante en los pocos transeúntes que pasaban cerca de allí y que huyeron al instante.

El arma apuntó hacia el oficial, la rápida acción del profesional la mandó lejos de una patada y el eco se formó cuando esta cayó al suelo. El policía esquivo un golpe que iba directo a su rostro, su atacante retrocedió.

Ninguno de los dos se movía, el ladronzuelo sacó una cuchilla con un filo reluciente y bastante grande. Con rabia se abalanzó contra él tratando de apuñalarle, pero los reflejos del oficial fueron más veloces y el delincuente terminó con una bala incrustada en la pierna izquierda.

—Estás bajo arresto—señaló el hombre mirándolo con una sonrisa prepotente.

La brigada especial de Konoha se caracterizaba por la precisión y la rapidez de su actuar frente a situaciones difíciles, poseía los mejores equipos de oficiales que podían resolver crímenes y atrapar a los delincuentes en cortos periodos de tiempo pues habían sido entrenados por varios años, contando con la mejor capacitación y la mejor tecnología, además tenían a la mejor de todos como jefe del lugar, Senju Tsunade. En su mejor época fue catalogada la princesa de las babosas por su escurridiza forma de esquivar el peligro y salir ilesa de cualquier situación, sin contar que era una médico brillante, pero con un ligero vicio a las apuestas.

Era la mejor brigada de la cuidad, sin embargo, como toda empresa, la brigada tenía problemas…

— ¡Otra vez tendremos que pagar la cuenta del hospital!—rugió Tsunade golpeando el escritorio.

El oficial enfrente de ella ni se inmutó, ya era cosa de todos los días el que la vieja lo regañara. Suspiró sonoramente haciendo que la rubia lo miraba con enojo.

—Esto saldrá de tu paga, Uchiha—masculló entre dientes tratando de contener su ira.

—La familia de esa basura debería pagar la cuenta.

— ¡Tú tienes la culpa!

Tsunade abrió el cajón de expedientes, buscando el documento que necesitaba para hacerle entender a ese mocoso cuantas faltas había cometido a lo largo de su profesión. Cuando lo encontró, se puso a hojear rápidamente el papel.

_Nombre: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Edad: 23_

_Rango: oficial de rango A._

_Habilidades: Especialista en armas, excelente puntería. _

_Compañero: No_

_Faltas: 98_

—Dos faltas más y estas fuera. Ya lo sabes, Uchiha—concluyó la jefa cerrando el expediente.

— ¿Otra cosa más?

—Sí, te asignaré un compañero—dijo mirando fijamente al chico.

—Me niego, yo trabajo solo.

—Necesitas a alguien que te controle. Tu último compañero terminó por salirse de la brigada—comentó la Senju.

—Era un inútil—resopló molesto.

— ¡Me da igual! Tendrás un compañero—sentenció con voz firme.

Uchiha Sasuke salió de la oficina con un pésimo humor, sus compañeros no se atrevían a acercarse a él después del sermón de su jefa. Él azabache era conocido por ser el mejor oficial de Rango, pero su fuerte carácter no le permitía tener un compañero que durara más de una semana.

—Sasuke, te llaman desde la línea numero dos—informó uno de los oficiales.

— ¿Quién es?—preguntó con un tono de voz seco.

—Haruno-san—respondió algo tímido, la mirada afilada de él le producía cierto temor.

Sasuke resopló molesto, de nuevo esa molesta chica que se empeñaba en hacerle la vida imposible y todo por culpa de un matrimonio que no quería y por supuesto, de sus tradicionalistas padres.

—Dile que no estoy.

Salió a paso apresurado del piso, necesitaba tomar aire fresco. Apretó el botón del ascensor y esperó hasta que las puertas metálicas se abrieran, en el pequeño tramo hacía el primer piso, se puso a pensar en la forma que despacharía a su próximo compañero. Detestaba el trabajo en equipo, bien podía hacer las cosas él solo, era un Uchiha y NO necesitaba un compañero.

—Sea quien sea no durará mucho—murmuró.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y en cuanto dio un paso hacia afuera, una especie de masa rubia tropezó con el tirándolo al suelo sin contemplaciones.

— ¡Fíjate, idiota!—reclamó el azabache levantándose del suelo.

Miró con ira contenida a ese animal salvaje que se adentraba al ascensor sin siquiera disculparse. Con su mano detuvo las puertas para encarar a ese tipo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? Discúlpate—le exigió entre dientes.

— ¡No tengo tiempo para necedades!—le respondió esa "cosa rubia" que resultó ser un chico de piel canela, de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y unas extrañas marcas en cada lado de su mejilla.

—"¿Que rayos...?"—pensó con molestia—.La culpa fue tuya.

—Quita tus manos, tengo prisa.

—No hasta que te disculpes—insistió el Uchiha.

— ¡Quítate!—dijo el otro tratando de sacarlo.

—No.

Sasuke reprimió un gemido al ser empujado fuera del ascensor casi cayendo nuevamente. El otro sonrió con prepotencia, cosa que lo hizo enfadar aún más.

—Eres un dobe—masculló mirándolo mordazmente.

— ¡Y tu un teme!—replico el muchacho marcando un número de piso que Sasuke no alcanzó a ver, pero lo que si vio, fue la infantil mueca que el rubio le había hecho antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

—Que infantil.

El Uchiha se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parado como un tonto y para variar con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Carraspeó recuperando la compostura y salió del edificio dispuesto a relajarse un rato, ansiaba una copa de whisky.

La oficina de Tsunade se vio nuevamente interrumpida por el torbellino rubio que arrasó con varias cosas que se encontraban en las mesas de los oficiales. La Senju contuvo su molestia al ver su departamento desordenado.

—Siento la tardanza, Vieja Tsunade—dijo el chico con nerviosismo.

— ¡Que no me llames vieja, mocoso!

—Lo siento, es la costumbre—respondió riendo zorrunamente con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Naruto, te llamé hace una hora—dijo ella mirando seriamente al muchacho— ¿Dónde estabas? Tu compañero se fue hace unos momentos.

—Lo siento mucho. Gaara…—.Su pequeña risa se transformó en una mueca vacía.

Sus puños fuertemente apretados y sus ojos levemente tristes hicieron suspirar a la rubia. Bien conocía la situación y por supuesto, al desgraciado que le estaba haciendo daño a su querido nieto.

—Naruto, te dije que ese hombre no era para ti.

—Lo sé abuela, pero yo….

—No hace falta que me digas nada. Si estas aquí, es porque necesitas trabajar y sé que eres uno de los mejores oficiales de Suna—comentó ella hurgando en uno de sus cajones para encontrar el expediente del chico.

_Nombre: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Edad: 23_

_Rango: oficial de rango A._

_Habilidades: Especialista en artes marciales, gran resistencia._

_Compañero: No_

_Faltas: 0_

_Notas: Transferido recientemente al departamento de Konoha desde Suna._

Mientras Tsunade revisaba sus datos, Naruto se perdió en sus pensamientos. La semana pasada tuvo una fuerte discusión con su novio Gaara y decidió que por el bien de ambos la relación debía terminar, por ello se traslado a Konoha para rehacer su vida y olvidarlo todo, sin embargo, esta mañana Gaara lo retuvo, intentando convencerlo de que volvieran porque aún lo amaba. ¡Al diablo!, llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando sus celos enfermizos y sus insultos, no iba a someterse un infierno nuevamente.

—"No me enamoraré otra vez"—pensó el.

—Naruto, te recuerdo que ese es un trabajo serio—comentó Tsunade—.No quiero que por nada del mundo te dejes llevar por la ira.

—Ya lo se—masculló entre dientes.

Sólo su abuela sabía las razones por las cuales se había echo un policía especializado, razones ocultas y que por nada revelaría. No se rendiría hasta que "el" estuviera encarcelado.

Luego de tomarse un buen whisky a las rocas en el bar de siempre, Sasuke se dirigió a su sobrio departamento para trabajar a gusto. Llevaba sus casos bastante adelantados y eso le gustaba, siempre era responsable y como buen Uchiha—orgulloso y talentoso—tendría éxito en cada uno de ellos.

—Ningún inútil va a arruinar mi carrera—murmuró para si al recordar que la vieja le había asignado a un compañero.

Conforme a pasaba el tiempo, el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cansado para continuar, por lo que decidió tomarse una ducha y tal vez comer algo. Con paso lento se dirigió al cuarto de baño, pero el timbre de la puerta lo hizo devolverse. Gruñendo por lo bajo abrió la puerta encontrándose con su "prometida".

Era una chica bonita para muchos hombres, de largos cabellos rosados y unos ojos jades rara vez vistos, pero para el Uchiha era una molestia, simplemente no la aguantaba y ni siquiera la consideraba una dama, para él no era mas que una mujerzuela.

—Buenos días Sasuke-kun—saludó ella mirándole con nerviosismo.

El Uchiha resoplo molesto y la observó con desprecio. Odiaba como se tocaba el cabello fingiendo inocencia, como sus pómulos enrojecían al mirarlo y por sobre todo, odiaba que lo mirara con tanto amor y admiración.

—Te dije que no vinieras Sakura—dijo finalmente, colocándose en la puerta para que la chica no pasara.

—Sasuke—kun, te recuerdo que eres mi prometido—comentó con una sonrisa de victoria.

—Y yo te recuerdo que ese compromiso no es válido—respondió totalmente hastiado de su presencia.

Como detestaba que su madre concretara citas que no quería y que sólo le harían perder el tiempo. Muchas veces trató de convencerla con excusas y una que otra mentira piadosa, pero Mikoto era muy inteligente y no creía nada de lo que el dijera. Ella quería pruebas concretas y el ni muerto llevaría a una chica ni mucho menos la besaría frente a su familia.

—Pero Sasuke—kun…—.Intentó replicar, sin embargo, el azabache le cerró la puerta en las narices—Serás mio quieras o no.

EL no la escuchó, pero sabía que Sakura era astuta y no dudaba que tramaría algo contra el, mejor la mantendría vigilada por un tiempo.

Naruto recorrió la brigada guiado por un funcionario llamado Izumo, con gran interés admiraba el edificio, mirando cada uno de sus pisos. El primero era el hall principal, el segundo era la oficina del capitán Yamato; jefe de la división C.

—En esta división, se encuentran los oficiales de menor rango—explicó Izumo—se encargan de casos menores y de servir a sus superiores como apoyo para ganar experiencia.

Naruto asintió distraídamente, dedicándose a mirar las oficinas repletas de chicos novatos, algunos se dedicaban al papeleo y otros simplemente conversaban.

—Uzumaki—kun ¿A que rango pertenece usted?—preguntó el guía.

—Soy de rango A—respondió cortante.

Sin hacer más preguntas, se dirigieron al tercer piso, del cual se encargaba Hatake Kakashi. Un hombre de mucha fama, pues era uno de los mejores en cuanto a agilidad y puntería, poseía una asombrosa habilidad de copiar los movimientos de sus adversarios y vencerlos en su propio juego. Era llamado "El ninja copia", eso bien lo sabía Naruto pues había oído hablar de él en Suna.

—Aquí se encuentran los oficiales de rango B, son el respaldo de los oficiales del A—comentó nuevamente el hombre.

— ¿Y donde esta el campo de entrenamiento?—preguntó impaciente, se moría de ganas por descargar energía.

—Luego de mostrarle su oficina le llevaré allí.

Naruto se emocionó con la idea de su propio puesto, ya quería ver como era. Subieron al cuarto piso dirigiéndose a una de las tantas puertas. Pero cuando Naruto llegó allá, se desilusionó. ¡Claro! Había olvidado que la vieja mencionó algo sobre un compañero.

Había dos cubículos, un frente al otro. Al lado izquierdo se encontraba un mueble repleto de expedientes y libros sobre cosas que al Uzumaki no le interesaba por el momento. A su derecha se hallaba un cuadro precioso, pero que Naruto no logró entender.

—Sólo son garabatos—murmuró para si—.Izumo—san, ¿Sabe quien es mi compañero?

Izumo asintió levemente. Se dirigió a la mesa para revisar la placa y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

—"Esta es…" ¡Creo que debo irme!—exclamó huyendo de la oficina ante la mirada confundida del rubio.

— ¡Espera! ¿Dónde queda el campo de entrenamiento?—le gritó, pero el otro ya se había perdido de vista.

Algo curioso, tomo la placa que había leído el chico y mirando con detenimiento el puesto de su compañero, leyó el nombre:

— ¿Uchiha Sasuke?—se preguntó.

¿Acaso el guía le temía a ese tal Uchiha? Bueno, eso no importaba, de seguro su nuevo camarada le podría decir donde quedaba el campo de entrenamiento.

Sasuke estaba revisando un caso de asesinato cuando su celular sonó, miró con molestia el número que se veía en la pantalla y contestó de mala gana:

— ¿Qué demonios quieres Itachi?—

—Esa no es manera de contestar hermanito—respondió divertido.

—Voy a colgar—

—Está bien, no te enfades. Sólo quería advertirte que mamá esta preparando una cena para esta noche—.Sasuke hizo una mueca—Y tu prometida y toda su encantadora familia esta invitada.

— ¡Diablos!—

Itachi rio divertido mientras oía a su hermano soltar maldiciones, siempre le había gustado ver el rostro de Sasuke enfadado, aunque lo compadecía de cierta manera, esa tal Sakura no era precisamente el modelo de belleza y su carácter no ayudaba en nada.

—Inventa una excusa o algo. Tú eres el experto en mentir—dijo Sasuke.

—Esta vez no puedes evadirlo Sasuke. Papá quiere fijar la fecha de la boda.

— ¡¿Y porque no me lo dijiste antes?—exclamó enfadado.

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

—Como te odio.

—Yo también te quiero—contestó evitando reír— Nos veremos en la noche hermanito. No llegues tarde.

— ¡Maldición!—exclamó Sasuke tirando su celular en la mesa.

Se sirvió un vaso de licor y se lo tomó de golpe, sintiendo de inmediato el ardor que se escurría por su garganta y que le quemaba por dentro. Con más tranquilidad decidió seguir con su trabajo y dejar de pensar en las tonterías que su madre le obligaba a hacer, ya vería luego que se le ocurría para escapar de la plasta rosa. Revisó el caso más importante que tenía pendiente, era el más difícil de todos, ya que han tardado años en tratar de resolverlo y como a él le gustaban los retos, pues lo tomó.

— ¡Mierda! Olvidé los papeles en la oficina—se reprendió mentalmente por el descuido, pero no era su culpa. Si, la culpa era de esa vieja alcohólica que lo puso de mal humor y obviamente por eso olvido el informe del caso. Los Uchiha NUNCA tenían la culpa, eso se lo había enseñado su padre.

Sacó sus llaves que estaban colgadas al lado de la puerta, se puso su chaqueta negra y salió del edificio con paso apresurado. No quería perder más tiempo de lo que ya había gastado.

Naruto se encontraba acomodando su escritorio cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió rápidamente. Se quedó mirando con cierta sorpresa a la persona que lo miraba incrédulo. Sus ojos azabaches y su rostro pálido le recordaban a un zombi o algo así.

— ¿Quién eres tu?—preguntó el chico de cabello negro, formando una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto—contestó escudriñándolo con la mirada.

—Mi nombre es Sai y supongo que tu debes ser el nuevo compañero del bastardo—dijo con la sonrisa más falsa que Naruto haya visto.

—Pues este bastardo es mejor que tu, copia barata—respondió otra persona que ingresaba a la oficina.

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ese chico era el mismo maldito idiota que lo insultó. ¡Por favor, que no sea su compañero! ¡Dios, te piedad!

— ¡Tu!—.Lo reconoció Sasuke— ¿Qué haces en mi oficina dobe?

—Esa es mi línea, bastardo. ¿Qué haces Tú en MI oficina?—mascullo con el rostro transformado en una mueca de enfado.

Sai podía jurar que veía fuego en los ojos de los dos oficiales. Como no sabía exactamente lo que decir; puesto que no era muy bueno con eso de los sentimientos, decidió intervenir antes de que Tsunade los regañara.

—Oye bastardo—llamó Sai a Sasuke, poniéndose en medio de los dos—Tsunade-sama me pidió que te dijera que tu compañero ya estaba aquí.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron sorprendidos y luego miraron a Sai quien les sonreía sin entender nada.

— ¡No me digas que este idiota es mi compañero!—rugieron al unísono dejando aturdido al pobre chico.

La función acaba de comenzar…

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste. Me esforzare para que cada semana tengan un cápitulo nuevo ya que la Universidad es lo primero. No prometo nada, pero intentaré no demorarme.

Siguiente cápitulo: Conocernos.


	2. Conocernos

Hola, este es mi tercer Sasunaru, espero que les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Parejas: Sasunaru-Narusasu

-Un poquito de GaaNaru (muy poco)

-GaaSai

-Shino-Kiba

-Kakairu

-ItaDei

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me ayudan a seguir adelante con este proyecto, estoy muy emocionada con seguirlo, espeor lo disfruten

* * *

**II. Conocernos.**

—¿Que significa esto abuela Tsunade?—gritó a todo pulmón dejando sorda a media oficina.

—¡Cálmate mocoso!—rugió ella callando de inmediato a su nieto histérico.

—Dobe—murmuró Sasuke a su lado, cruzando sus brazos molesto con el entrecejo fruncido y un ligero tic nervioso.

—¿A quien le dices Dobe, Teme?—protestó abalanzándose de inmediato hacia su compañero.

—No veo a otro idiota por aquí—dijo aguantando la embestida con sus brazos.

—¡Basta!—Tsunade golpeó la mesa con furia partiéndola en dos. Los dos chicos se paralizaron al instante.

—…—

—…—

—¡Esto saldrá de su paga!

Naruto intentó replicar, pero se ganó una mirada fría por parte de la jefa. Sasuke miró con fastidio a su nuevo camarada. ¡Dios! Esto sería demasiado molesto, ahora no sólo tendría que lidiar con la basura putrefacta, también tendría que soportar al idiota de Uzumaki.

—Ya les dije que serán compañeros. ¡No quiero reclamos!—gritó lanzándoles botellas de sake vacías. Por poco y los mataba.

Sasuke y Naruto salieron apresuradamente de allí, tratando asimilar la reciente información ¿Cómo demonios soportaría al idiota de su compañero? Ambos se miraron con molestia, rivalizando con la mirada.

—No seas una carga dobe—dijo Sasuke al llegar a la oficina.

Naruto lo miró fastidiando, aguantando las ganas de darle una paliza ese "niño bonito" por ser tan engreído. En estos momentos no tenía que andar pensando en pequeñeces como esa, su objetivo principal era otro y tenía que enfocarse en ello. ¡De solo recordarlo a "el" le daban ganas de…!

—Te aseguro que no lo seré—dijo fríamente, ganándose una mirada de desconfianza del Uchiha.

—Más te vale

Sasuke observó de reojo la mirada del rubio, parecía como si esos ojos albergaran mucho odio y sufrimiento, se podía reflejar claramente el dolor en sus pupilas azuladas, era como un libro abierto. Incluso podía jurar ver un leve destello rojizo luchando por salir a la luz.

—Mierda—masculló el moreno por lo bajo, al notar cierta punzada en su cabeza, otra vez "Kyuubi" trataba de tomar el control.

—¿Dobe?—preguntó extrañado Sasuke al verlo llevarse una mano a la cabeza.

Naruto no contestó y se alejó rápidamente de allí, dando grandes zancadas y tirando a cuanto oficial se atravesara en su camino. Con gran rapidez se metió al baño de hombres abriendo la llave a toda potencia y llevándose el agua a la cara restregándose tan fuerte que su piel enrojeció.

Se miró al espejó con odio y por un momento creyó ver la silueta del "Kyuubi". Eso lo desesperó tanto que rompió el vidrio con uno de sus puños llenándolos de sangre que se encargó de cubrir.

¿Cuánto más tenía que odiar para que ese demonio lo dejara en paz? Ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que fue feliz. Si bien con Gaara lo pasaba bien, la sensación de que estaba viviendo una ilusión era completamente cierta.

Salió lo más pronto posible de allí, no quería formar malas ideas a sus compañeros el primer día.

Sasuke lo siguió en silencio y al verlo salir velozmente del baño, se acercó a este contemplando el piso manchado de sangre y los restos de vidrio. Frunció el ceño visiblemente, ahora resultaba que su compañero estaba loco.

—¿Qué pasó Uchiha?—preguntó uno de sus compañeros que se había acercado al oír el estruendo de vidrios.

—No lo sé—se limitó a contestar caminado despreocupadamente en la dirección en la que se había ido Naruto.

Tsunade ya se había calmado lo suficiente, su nieto podía ser un gran dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía, pero en el fondo era un buen chico, no se merecía lo que le había ocurrido y estaba segura de que "ese" maldito pagaría por el daño causado. Por ello no se había retirado aún, necesitaba dejar "ese" caso cerrado antes de pasar el mando a alguien capacitado para el cargo, había trabajado incansablemente durante trece años siguiendo la pista de ese maldito, pero muy poco había hallado y eso la frustraba completamente. Quería, deseaba con todo su corazón que la venganza no consumiera a su nieto, pero se daba cuenta de la cruel realidad…Naruto estaba cada vez más cerca de la oscuridad.

—Abuela—nombro el rubio entrando apresuradamente y cerrado de golpe la puerta.

Tsunade observó el semblante desesperado de Naruto y entendió inmediatamente lo que sucedía. Se dirigió al mueble de su derecha, sacando el boquitín de primeros auxilios para atender la herida del muchacho. Durante un rato nadie dijo nada, hasta que la Senju miró los ojos vacíos de su adorado tesoro.

—Naruto, sé que esto es difícil…

—¡No empieces abuela!—masculló entre dientes apretando su mano hasta hacerla sangrar de nuevo.

—¡Naruto!—regañó ella volviendo a tomar su mano ensangrentada.

—Lo siento, no volverá a suceder—murmuró con pesar.

—No puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado, entiende que ellos están muertos.

—No me pidas que lo olvide como si nada—replicó alejándose de ella.

Sasuke estaba afuera de la oficina escuchando atentamente la conversación entre ellos, ya había intuido que ese dobe escondía algo y realmente le daba curiosidad por saber. Había algo raro en ese chico y quería descubrirlo.

—¡No descansaré hasta obtener mi venganza!—escuchó gritar al rubio.

—Hablas como si realmente fueras el Kyuubi—dijo Tsunade.

—Una parte de mi ya lo es.

—"Uzumaki Naruto, Un chico interesante"— pensó el azabache alejándose tranquilamente. Ya había escuchado suficiente información por ahora…

Sakura se encontraba en el despacho de su padre esperando que terminara de revisar los papeles pendientes de su empresa. No se atrevía a interrumpirlo por el ceño fruncido que lograba divisar en el rostro cansado de su progenitor, bien sabia que se llevaría un regaño si trataba de distraerlo mientras trabajaba.

—Sakura ¿Cómo van las cosas con el Uchiha?—preguntó en cuanto termino de firmar el último papel.

—Creo que bien—contestó insegura, encogiéndose al ver el gesto de disconformidad del mayor.

—Sabes que de tu matrimonio depende nuestro futuro. Lo sabes perfectamente, ¿verdad?

—Si padre.

—Entonces…

—E…esta noche tenemos una cena con ellos—dijo dudosa, pero luego pensó en su familia y su mirada se llenó de determinación—Daré lo mejor de mi.

—Así me gusta. Puedes retirarte.

Sakura dejó escapar el aire que estuvo conteniendo, su padre realmente podía ser aterrador cuando se lo proponía, pero gracias a el mandato de él tendría a Sasuke en la palma de sus manos muy pronto. Desde siempre estuvo enamorada del Uchiha, cuando su familia fue a una fiesta de su empresa y lo vio al lado de su hermano mayor. Fue algo a primera vista y ella tenía confianza en que se iba a fijar en ella, puesto que desde los doce años los pretendientes no dejaban de lloverle, pero a él no le importó en lo más mínimo dejándola con el corazón roto y el orgullo herido, aunque intentó de todo para conquistarlo no tuvo éxito. Luego llegó la ansiada oportunidad de tenerlo sólo para ella ya que sus padres habían concertado un matrimonio arreglado para fortalecer sus lazos como empresa, eso le vino como anillo al dedo a la peli—rosa.

—Sasuke—kun será mío esta noche, aunque no quiera—murmuró para si con una sonrisa triunfal.

La mansión Uchiha estaba sutilmente decorada, Mikoto se había encargado de los detalles para que la familia Haruno se sintiera maravillada por la elegancia de su familia, ya que Mikoto no soportaba que los Uchiha se vieran mal ante nadie.

—Espero que Sasuke no me haga quedar mal ante la familia Haruno—dijo a su ama de llaves.

—Señora Mikoto, estoy segura que Sasuke—chan no haría tal desplante—contestó ella.

—No estoy segura Chiyo. Conociendo a Sasuke ya habrá enviado a Itachi con una de sus mentiras.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no va personalmente a buscarlo?—

—¡Que buena idea, Chiyo! Te recompensaré por esto—exclamó Mikoto mandando a uno de sus sirvientes por el auto.

Chiyo sonrió con ternura, aunque quería mucho a Sasuke, deseaba verlo casado y formando una familia, se le veía tan solitario cuando era pequeño y ahora que se ha convertido en un hombre de bien, quería que el fuera feliz, por eso ya no podía cubrirle la espalda al igual que Itachi, ya era hora de que pensara en su futuro.

Sasuke buscó en uno de sus tantos archivos el nombre de "Kyuubi", había oído hablar de él cuando apenas entraba a la brigada y de inmediato sintió curiosidad por saber que tan fuerte era y los rumores eran muchos, puesto que se decía que era el demonio zorro rencarnado. Había echo bien en investigar a cada uno de sus compañeros, cada uno tenía secretos que esconder y él sabía como sacarle provecho a la situación para sacarlo de la brigada, pero este rubio era más de lo que aparentaba.

Antiguamente, el Kyuubi era un demonio zorro de nueve colas, el cual tenía una gran cantidad de resistencia y poder inigualable, se decía que había un clan que podía controlar su poder, que resistía su gran cantidad de energía. En la actualidad, no se sabe del nombre de esa familia, pero se sabe que aún quedaban descendientes directos de él, cuyo linaje se encontraba en Suna, donde los rumores habían comenzado a esparcirse.

—"Veremos lo que el dobe puede hacer"—pensó el Uchiha formando una sonrisa prepotente.

—Oye teme—llamó Naruto entrando alegremente a la oficina.

—¿Qué quieres?—respondió fulminándolo con la mirada por insultado.

—¿Sabes donde esta el campo de entrenamiento? Quiero descargar energía—dijo colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sonriendo zorrunamente.

—Buen idea dobe—sonrió con prepotencia, la oportunidad perfecta para ver los poderes del descendiente de Kyuubi.

Se dirigieron al ascensor hacia el piso 0 donde se encontraba un gran sitio dividido en varias partes. Salas para practicas con armas, gimnasio para entrenar el cuerpo y por supuesto lo más importante, el dojo de entrenamiento. Naruto miraba con entusiasmo todo el lugar, ansioso por empezar a practicar.

—¡Oh! Es Sasuke—kun—exclamó Gai al ver uno de sus mejores alumnos entrando con el rubio quien miraba todo con una gran sonrisa.

—Gai—sensei, este es…

—Uzumaki Naruto—se presentó el rubio, sonriendo aún más.

—El nuevo compañero de Sasuke, ya veo—dijo el maestro—Lee. Tenemos a un nuevo alumno.

—¡Que bien!—exclamó el aludido entrando rápidamente al dojo.

—Tú debes ser Naruto—kun. Encantado de conocerte—.Agitó velozmente la mano de un desconcertado rubio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—

—Gaara me habló de ti—

—¿Conoces a Gaara?—preguntó sintiendo inmediatamente ganas de huir.

—Somos amigos desde la infancia—respondió soltando la mano del chico—dice que eres bastante bueno peleando.

—Lo soy—respondió forzando una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te parece una pelea para ver tu nivel?—

—Me parece bien—contesto con una sonrisa confianzuda.

Sasuke y Gai se apartaron de ellos para observar los dotes que tenía el novato. El Uchiha esperaba ansioso por ver el poder del "Kyuubi", quería ver si era lo suficientemente bueno como para luchar con el y ser un digno compañero de Uchiha Sasuke.

Los dos luchadores se colocaron en posición de pelea. Naruto con una seriedad extrema y procurando analizar los movimientos de Lee, mientras que este apretaba sus puños para comenzar a luchar.

—¿Estás listo Naruto—kun?

—Si

Ambos avanzaron hacia su oponente con una agilidad asombrosa, el choque de sus puños produjo una gran cantidad de poder, como si el aire fuera cortado en dos. Lee retrocedió y con una velocidad admirable arremetió contra el rubio, le lanzó una patada que iba al rostro, pero Naruto se cubrió con su brazo. Aprovechando la cercanía, el Uzumaki tomó la pierna del peli—negro y lo lanzó hacía la pared.

—No lo haces nada mal—comentó Lee, limpiándose la sangre del labio con su brazo.

—Tu tampoco—respondió él.

Podía sentir la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo y la emoción por pelear le produjo una satisfacción enorme. Hace tiempo que no luchaba con alguien que pudiera golpearlo, era rápido y ágil y eso le gustaba.

—El novato lo hace bien—dijo Gai, admirando el choque de los puños y los rápidos movimientos de los muchachos.

—Nada mal para un dobe—contestó Sasuke, mirando con algo de decepción la escena, esperaba algo mejor del Uzumaki. ¿Acaso era ese todo su nivel?

Naruto cayó al suelo por un golpe de izquierda, pero se levantó inmediatamente, su cuerpo dolía, pero poco le importaba, con tal de distraer su mente de "eso" y descargar la energía acumulada seguiría peleando hasta que no le quedara fuerza.

Lee analizaba los movimientos del moreno, enseguida se percató de que se estaba conteniendo, quizás debería forzarlo un poco mas para que sacara todo el poder que tenía. Por lo que Gaara le había contado, Naruto siempre trataba de mantener su fuerza al mínimo para no dañar a sus compañeros, sin embargo, en una ocasión mandó al hospital al entrenador cuando este lo obligó a luchar con una mujer.

Naruto nunca peleaba con una chica, no porque las consideraba débiles, sino porque su madre siempre le enseñó a tratarlas con delicadeza, por lo que al obligarlo a olvidar lo que su querida y difunta madre le había enseñado se enfureció y perdió el control de si mismo.

_—Era como ver a un demonio—dijo Gaara—nunca lo había visto desplegar tanto poder._

_—¡Eso es genial! ¡Quiero pelear con él!—exclamó emocionado comenzando a repartir puños al aire._

_—Créeme, no querrás verlo._

El rostro preocupado de Gaara le llenó de dudas y aumentó su curiosidad por saber que tan fuerte podía ser el llamado "Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki". En Suna se hablaba mucho de él y había muchos rumores de que era la rencarnación del Zorro, por lo que Lee se imaginaba que la gente lo respetaba y lo trataba como un héroe. Que equivocado estaba…

—No te contengas Naruto—kun.

—"¿Qué esperas? Acaba con él"—le susurró una voz extremadamente gruesa y siniestra.

—"No te metas es esto, Kyuubi".

—"Mocoso insolente, déjame salir".

—Nunca…—dijo mirando a Lee con el ceño fruncido—Nunca digas eso.

—Pero…

—No te imaginas el daño que causaría si peleo con todo mi poder.

—¡No te creas tanto Dobe!—gritó enojado Sasuke. ¿Qué se creía que era ese idiota?

Naruto lo ignoró y siguió mirando a Lee con una mirada casi de súplica, no quería dañar a nadie, después de lo que ocurrió con Shion, decidió mantenerse al margen de las peleas, por supuesto que nadie lo culpaba de la funesta suerte de su compañera, sin embargo, él siempre se ha sentido culpable por su muerte, cargando con el sufrimiento de los padres de la chica y la mirada de odio de personas ajenas a la brigada.

—Entiendo Naruto—kun. Cuando estés preparado pelearemos enserio—finalmente desistió al ver la mirada dolida del rubio, Gaara también le había insistido en que no atosigara demasiado a Naruto o tendría serios problemas.

—Gracias Lee.

Sasuke frunció el ceño visiblemente molesto, pero, ¿Qué mas se podría esperar de un Dobe como el? Al final el rumor del Kyuubi no era nada más que una farsa y el idiota era un estafador de primera, mejor debería ir a terminar su trabajo.

—¡Maldición!—masculló Naruto golpeando la baldosa de la pared. Los chorros de agua lo calmaban un tanto, pero eso no evitaba que las voces en su cabeza disminuyeran ni un poco.

—"Eres débil"—murmuró la voz—"Tus padres murieron porque no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte".

—¡Cállate!

—¿Naruto—kun?—llamó Lee desde la puerta—¿Estás bien?

—S...si, no te preocupes—respondió riendo nerviosamente.

—Cuando termines ¿Puedes pasar por el casino? Quiero presentarte a los miembros de la brigada.

—De acuerdo. Enseguida salgo.

Tsunade hablaba por teléfono con Gaara, este se mostraba a la defensiva, tratando de excusarse por el reciente rompimiento de la relación. Gracias a esta situación, el Kyuubi estaba despertando nuevamente y eso sería un gran problema para Naruto.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste, Gaara? Naruto recayó de nuevo.

—Estoy consciente de ello Tsunade—san y lo siento mucho. Si hay algo que pudiera hacer…

—Es preferible que no, Naruto esta muy sensible en estos momentos y lo último que necesita es ver tu cara.

—Tsunade—san…

—Gaara, sabes bien que la doble personalidad de Naruto lo ha atormentado desde la muerte de sus padres. No quiero que le sigas haciendo daño, no lo puedo permitir.

—Pero yo lo amo.

—Entiéndelo, no quiero que te acerques más a él.

—Como usted diga, Tsunade—san. Si me disculpa.

Gaara colgó con resignación, en estos momentos era imposible acercarse al rubio, la Senju no dejaría que lo viera. Sabía bien las consecuencias de haber desencadenado el poder del Kyuubi, ciertamente Naruto era un peligro y en Suna no estaría a salvo de las amenazas, por lo que era mejor que se quedara en Konoha por un tiempo, luego lo iría a buscar para recuperarlo, no lo dejaría solo nuevamente.

Naruto esperó a que Lee llamara a sus compañeros, estos lo miraban con curiosidad a medida que iban llegando, una chica pelinegra y de ojos perlados se sonrojó demasiado al mirarlo y él se preguntó si la pobre chica tendría fiebre.

Se sentaron en una mesa alejada del bullicio de los otros oficiales, Sasuke intentó irse pero Lee l arrastró a una silla.

—Bueno chicos, él es Uzumaki Naruto—kun—presentó Lee— ¡Tiene el poder de la juventud al máximo!

—Tu y tus comentarios Lee. Yo soy Ten—Ten, experta en armas—se presentó la chica de dos tomates en la cabeza y apariencia masculina.

—Yo soy Kiba, experto en rastreo. Mucho gusto—dijo un chico con unas marcas rojas a cada lado y un animal en su hombro—Este cachorro es Akamaru.

—Que problemático, pero Soy Shikamaru y pertenezco a la división de inteligencia—dijo un chico con cara aburrida.

—Para ti todo es problemático. Soy Neji y ella es mi prima Hinata, expertos en luchas de cuerpo a cuerpo—se presentó un chico castaño de pelo largo y ojos perlados al igual que la chica que tenía los cabellos azulados.

—Sasuke, preséntate—comentó Lee, el aludido solo bufó.

—No tengo porque hacerlo.

—Como siempre tan amargado—dijo Neji.

—No me interesa conocer al teme—mencionó Naruto, Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tampoco tengo interés en conocer a un dobe.

—¿A quien le dices Dobe?

—No veo otro por aquí.

—¡Bastardo!

Los dos chicos se levantaron de golpe haciendo caer la silla, causando un estruendo que acallaron las voces de sus compañeros. Se miraron retadoramente haciendo que los demás miraran la escena con asombro.

—Esto es problemático.

—No me lo esperaba de Sasuke, siempre guarda la compostura—susurró Ten—Ten a Hinata.

—¡Despierta el poder de la juventud, Naruto-kun!—exclamó Lee alzando el puño.

—Veo que se están llevando bien—dijo Sai acercándose hacia el grupo con una rubia a su lado.

—Ino, Sai. ¿Ya conocen al nuevo?—preguntó Kiba.

—Yo si, es el nuevo compañero del bastardo—respondió el pálido chico.

—¡¿Qué?—exclamaron todos al unísono.

—No durará una semana—resopló Kiba.

—Creo que podrían ser amigos, ¿No creen?—comentó Hinata.

—¿Bromeas? Se mataran en un par de horas—contestó Ten-Ten.

—Ordenes de Tsunade y quieran o no, tendrán que soportarse—añadió Neji.

—¡Jamás lo aceptaré como compañero!—gritaron ambos lanzándose miradas asesinas.

Los días en la brigada serán más divertidos a partir de ahora…

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste. Poco a poco se iran descubriendo mas misterios acerca de la doble personalidad de Naruto y lo que la curiosidad de Sasuke pueda causar -kukukukuku-

Siguiente cápitulo: Rivalizando


End file.
